A PROMISE (KyuMin FanFic OneShoot)
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: Sungmin seorang namja yang kesepian tiba-tiba bertemu siswa baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat hidup Sungmin bahagia Kyumin Fanfic YAOI


**A****PROMISE (KyuMin FanFic OneShoot)**

Pairing : Kyuhyun and Sungmin

Warning : GAJE/YAOI or BL/alurnya berantakkan/TYPO

Author : KIMM HYUNRII

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun Sungmin milik orang tua mereka, SM, ELF, dan para KMS tentunya. Tapi FF ini milik Author KIM HYUN RII SEUTUHNYA

**FANFIC START NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Di sinilah aku berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang terletak di belakan sekolah ku, sebelum itu aku ingin memeperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee Sungmin, aku namja yang bersekolah di Nohwon High School tingkat akhir aku memang tidak pandai berteman, sebenarnya banyak sekali siswa siswi yang menawarkan diri menjadi teman bahkan sahabatku, tapi entah kenapa hatiku ini sulit sekali mempercayai orang-orang itu, bukan tanpa alasan aku memang namja anak yang terlahir di keluarga yag bisa dibilang cukup terpandang, siapa yang tidak mengenal oran tuaku, mereka adala pembisnis sibuk. Begitu mengucapkan kata 'KELUARGA TERPANDANG' dan juga 'PEMBISNIS' pasti yang kalian fikirkan adalah kehidupan yang mewah dan bahagia bukan? Namun kalian SALAH BESAR. Orang tuaku sibuk sendiri dengan kerjaan mereka, mereka sangat jarang pulang ke rumah, dalam satu bulan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali orang tuaku menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Aku selalu ingin mencoba seperti keluarga pada umumnya, duduk bersama di ruang keluarga atau di balkon rumah sambil minum teh dan mengobrol ringan, ahhh sungguh keluarga idamanku. Mungkin karena faktor keluargaku yang seperti itu yang membuatku enggan untuk berteman dengan siapapun, kalaupun aku sedang kesal atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bel istirahat aku selalu ke bukit ini, karena hanya di tempat inilah keadaan ku jauh lebih baik.

SREEKK SREKK….

Aku mendengar suara gesekkan rumput yang tepatnya di sampingku, karena posisi ku sekarang ini tengah duduk sembari sedikit menduduk kuputuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengusik ketenangan ku di sini?

"Hai cantik!" sapa seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum padaku.

"YAAA AKU INI NAMJA BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BILANG AKU CANTIK, SEHARUSNYA AKU INI TAMPAN" bentak ku

"Wajahmu itu tidak ada tampan-tampan nya sama sekali, wajahmu itu cenderung imut, manis, dan CANTIK hahahahh" ujar namja misterius itu

Sungguh mengesalkan, kenapa dunia ini tidak bisa membiarkan ku rileks sebentar sih, pasti ada saja yang membuatku kesal. SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ujarnya

"Memangnya siapa yang menanyai namamu?" Ujar ku ketus

"Tidak ada, aku kelas 10-1 kau kelas berapa, dan siapa namamu?" tanya namja CHO itu pda ku

"Cihh so akrab sekali dirimu memang nya siapa kau, aku tidak pernah tertarik berkenalan dengan siapapun" aku sedikit membentak padanya, sebenarnya sih aku tidak mau seperti ini, tapi mau gimana lagi

"Sayang sekali ya, pasti banyak yang tertipu dengan wajah innocent dan polosmu itu, ternyata dibalik itu semua kau galak NOONA" ujarnya lagi

Apa sih namja CHO sok akrab ini, sebenarnya aku ingin menendangnya tapi kuurungkan dan lebih memilih menjaga image ku. Aku lebih memilih dian da tak meggubris apapun yang dibicarakan CHO sialan ini.

"Eumm bisakah kita berteman?" WHAT? Apa dia bilang?, baru saja kita bertemu dia sudah mengajakku berkenalan? Oh Tuhan….

Aku lebih memilih diam dan tak menjawab apapun, "Hei kau tuli ya.. apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?" tanya nya lagi

"HEI DENGAR YA CHO SIALAN, MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN HAH? KENAPA HARUS BERTEMAN DENGANKU, MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK KENAL SIAPA AKU?" Semburku pada namja yang ada di hadapanku ini

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku siswa baru di sini, siapa bilang aku tidak punya teman, aku punya teman kok, apa salahnya aku berteman denganmu? Hidup itu sebaiknya banyak-banyak lah berteman agar kita bisa lebih mudah bersosialisasi, manusia tidak mungkin hidup sendiri bukan" jelas nya dengan tenang

"HEI CHO.. AKU JELASKAN PADAMU, AKU LEE SUNGMIN NAMJA KELAS 12-3, DAN AKU TIDAK TERTARIK DENGAN SIAPAPUN YANG MENJADI TEMAN ATAU SAHABATKU TERMASUK KAU, ARRA" jelas ku yang masih dengan bentakkan

Kulihat Cho itu menutup telinganya mungkin karena aku dari tadi berteriak padanya

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku baru menemukkan orang seperti mu, apa kau punya masalah, kalau saja kau mau berteman denganku mungkin kau bisa berbagi cerita tentag masalah mu itu pada ku dan siapa tau aku bisa membantu menyelasaikan permasalahan mu" ujar nya lagi

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SIAPAPUN, AKU PERGI!" aku pun bangkit dan meninggalkan CHO itu sendirian di bukit ini, aku tidak perduli!.

**SUNGMIN POV end#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Annyeong.. naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku murid pindahan dari Jepang, yahh aku bisa dibilang namja jenius karena aku memang menguasai hampir seluruh materi pelajaran dengan cukup baik

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, cukup lega rasanya melepas penat setelah berjam-jam lamanya duduk mendengar penjelasan dari seonsang nim

"Yaa Kyuhyun-ah.. ke kantin yuk!" ajak salah satu teman baruku Shim Changmin.

"Hmmm nanti sajalah, aku ingin berkeliling sekolah ini dulu" jawab ku dan berlalu dari hadapan Changmin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ku mengelilingi sekolah, mataku tertuju pada sebuah objek di belakang sekolah, sebuah bukit kecil, kurasa pergi kesaa sebentar tidaklah buruk. Tidak butuh waktu lama aku pun sampai di bukit kecl ini, cukup indah memang memandang pemandanga dari atas sini, Ahh Cho Kyuhyun kau memang yang terbaik.

Tapi sepertinya ada sosok lain selain diriku berada di tempat ini, sosok itu tengah duduk sendiri dengan kepaa menunduk, kuberanikan saja mendekat ke arah nya, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, lalu aku pun duduk di sebelahnya dan ia pun tersadar denga kehadiranku

"CANTIK" satu kata itulah yang menggambar kan sosok di hadapanku saat ini

"YAAA AKU INI NAMJA BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BILANG AKU CANTIK, SEHARUSNYA AKU INI TAMPAN" aku terbelalak mendengar penuturan yang lebih tepatnya bentakkan nya yang mengatakkan bahwa ia adalah seorang namja.

"HEI DENGAR YA CHO SIALAN, MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN HAH? KENAPA HARUS BERTEMAN DENGANKU, MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK KENAL SIAPA AKU?"

"HEI CHO.. AKU JELASKAN PADAMU, AKU LEE SUNGMIN NAMJA KELAS 12-3, DAN AKU TIDAK TERTARIK DENGAN SIAPAPUN YANG MENJADI TEMAN ATAU SAHABATKU TERMASUK KAU, ARRA"

Yah begitulah sekiranya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sosok cantik dihadapanku ini, meski dibilang sedikit galak namun mengapa aku tertarik sekali untuk menelusuri lebih jauh tentang dirinya

"Hmmm Lee Sungmin ya… MWOO kelas 12-3 berarti dia lebih tua dari ku, tapi wajah nya yang innocent itu menipu sekali, ia terlihat seperti bocah, wajahnya yang terlalu muda, atau wajahku yang terlalu tua ya? Entahlah" setelah bergumam tak jelas aku pun memilih beranjak pergi dari bukit ini hendak menemui Changmin

Senyum ku pun tak henti-hentinya terukir indah di kedua sudut bibir ku, mengingat pertemuan ku dengan 'Sungmin Hyung ' hahahh

"Yaa Kyuhyun-ah kenapa senyum-senyum begitu hah? Sudah tidak waras eoh?" tegur Changmin

"Aniya, aku masih waras kok, oh ya ak boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku

"Memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang salah satu senior kita di sini dia kelas 12-3 namanya.. eee Lee… Lee .. apa ya aduh aku lupa.." akupun sibuk mengingat siapa nama namja cantik yang tadi kutemui di bukit.

"Lee Sungmin bukan?" tanya Changmin memastikan

"Iyaa Lee itu maksud ku Lee Sungmin , kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja dingin itu, sejak ku masuk sekolah ini aku banyak mendengar beberapa omongan negative yang tertuju untuk nya" ujar Changmin

"Bisa kau ceritakkan padaku?"

"Hmm baiklah, ku akui dia memag namja cantik di sekolah ini, dulu banyak sekali yang ingin berteman dengannya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh nya, usut punya usut dia itu anak yang kurang perhatian dari orang tuanya, dan kelamaan orang-orang mulai menjauhi nya karena takut di marahi oleh Sungmin Hyung" jelas Changmin panjang lebar

Akupun hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Hmmm Lee Sungmin seperti nya aku mulai mencintai mu…." Gumam ku

**KYUHYUN POV end#**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Sekolah memang hal yang paling kuinginkan bukan karena aku anak rajin ya, tapi setidak nya di sekolah suasanya lebih ramai daripada di rumah ku sendiri yang dikelilingi oleh satpam, para maid, orang tuaku? jangan tanyakan mereka, mungkin mereka lagi entah di Negara yang mana, apa mereka mengingat kalau mereka punya anak yaitu aku? Entahlah aku tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Bukit kecil inilah satu-satunya tempat pelarianku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba fikiranku terpusat pada kejadian kemarin, pada saat seorang namja sok akrab yang bernama.. kalau tidak salah Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Haii hyung kita bertemu lagi.." suara itu.. aku seperti pernah mengenalnya ku arahkan wajahku ke sumber suara itu

"Masih mengingatku hyung?" tanya orang itu lagi

"Cihh YAA kau masih belum puas aku bentak kemarin, kenapa sih kau ini mengusikku terus, apa maumu" aku memang tidak berteriak-teriak seperti kemarin, tapi aku masih saja kesal dengan sikap namja ini

"Siapa yag mengusik mu aku ke sini juga ingin melepas penat, tempat ini sungguh indah, iya kan hyung.."

"Cihh kau siapa ku hah? Memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'HYUNG' aku bukan hyungmu" sahut ku ketus

"Aku kan memang harus memanggil mu hyung, karena kau lebih tua dariku" ujarnya, aku masih tetap diam

"Aku yakin sifatmu mu ini bukan sifat aslimu" lanjutnya lagi

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar kau itu orang nya dingin ya? Tapi dari aura mu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kau seperti itu, dari hasil pengamatanku kau ini namja yang baik, manis, dan juga ramah bukan?"

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan nya, apa memang aku ini orang baik?

"Kau tau sifat dan perilaku itu beda, kalau sifat itu dibawa dari kita lahir, dan perilaku itu dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan sekitarmu, banyak siswa yang bilang sifat mu itu dingin, jutek dan apalah itu, tapi menurut ku itu bukan sifat mu tapi itu perilaku, kau mungkin orang yang tertutup dan tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak ya kan?" jelas nya lagi

"Ya memang benar, lalu kau mau apa" ujar ku

"Aku? Aku datang untuk mu, untuk menemani mu, mengeluarkan sifat asli mu dan membuang perilaku buruk mu itu hyung" aku sebenarnya ingin tersenyum mendengarnya, baru pertama kali aku mendengar kalimat manis itu dari seorang adik kelas ku.

"Bisa apa kau?" ujar ku ketus

"Aku memang bukan penyihir yang bisa menyihir seseorang agar dia menjadi orang yang baik dan manis, namun aku akan berusaha dengan cara ku sendiri hyung, apa hyung mau menjadi teman ku, hanya aku hyung…" tegas nya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang lembut ditelingaku

"Terserahmu saja" jawab ku

"Apa itu berarti hyung menerimaku jadi teman ku? Gomawo hyung, aku sayang hyung…"

DEG…

Apa yang kurasakan, kenapa waktu Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'SAYANG' ada perasaan aneh di lubuk hati ku. Ahh aku mulai gilaaaa

Setelah kejadian di bukit itu aku dan Kyuhyun lambat laun mulai dekat, walau tidak terlalu akrab, paling tidak aku bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan tak jarang pula aku memarahi nya karena ternyata dia adalah seorang evil kurang ajar.

"Hyung apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm bisa, aku bisa memainkan gitar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa hyung tidak bisa memainkan piano?"

"Bisa.. tapi untuk lagu twinkle little star saja hahahah" aku jadi senang bercanda karena bocah evil ini, dia benar-benar membuktikkan ucapannya waktu itu.

"Kyu/Hyung" panggilku dan Kyuhyun bersama, lalu kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Kau saja dulu hyung" tawar Kyuhyun padaku

"Eumm.. sebentar lagi kan aku lulus dari sekolah ini, apa kau mau menemani ku nanti pada saat upacara kelulusan, ajak juga orang tuamu, aku tidak yakin orang tuaku bisa datang, otte?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya tertegun mendengar tawaran ku, apa aku salah bicara ya?

"Wae kyu-ah apa aku salah bicara ya?"

"Hmm aniya hyung.. lihat nanti saja ne, akan kuusahakan datang" aku pun tersenyum mendengar jawabannya setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa perhatia dengan ku

**SUNGMIN POV end#**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Setelah kejadian hari kedua aku bertemu denga Sungmin hyung di bukit waktu itu aku dan Sungmin hyung mulai dekat dan tak jarang siswa yang lain bertanya pada ku apa benar aku telah menaklukkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya dalam kata lain menjadi sepasang 'kekasih' ku harap sih seperti itu hehehh..

Yap memang benar sejak pertemuan ku pertama kali dengannya aku memang sudah menaruh hati padanya, dan aku berjanji padanya ingin mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, dan janji itu sekarang menjadi bukti.

Lambat laun aku mengenal sifat asli Sungmin hyung, dia sering menangis di depan ku isakkan nya itu terlalu pilu untukku, aku bisa merasakkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Tuhan jika kau ijinkan aku ingin membuat Sungmin bahagia sekarang, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa tanpa beban.

"Eumm.. sebentar lagi kan aku lulus dari sekolah ini, apa kau mau menemani ku nanti pada saat upacara kelulusan, ajak juga orang tuamu, aku tidak yakin orang tuaku bisa datang, otte?" entah aku harus sedih karena apa mendengar ucapannya itu, bukan karena aku tak rela ia meninggalkan sekolah ini, tapi mengenai tawarannya untuk mengundangku ke acara kelulusannya nanti, memang masih setengah tahun lagi, tapi aku takut, aku takut tidak bisa menemaninya nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu lelah, eomma tidak mau kau melihat kau sakit seperti beberapa hari yang lalu itu membat eomma khawatir nak.." ujar eomma ku

"Eomma, aku mau bertanya boleh?"

"Tanyakan sebanyak yang kau mau chagi"

"Apa kalau kita sudah terlanjur berjanji pada seseorang namun pada saat waktu itu tiba untuk menepati janji itu, kita tidak bisa menepati nya karena sesuatu hal, apa kita mengingkari janji namanya? Walau kita sudah berusaha untuk menepati janji itu eoma?" ujar ku

Kulihat eomma ku tertegun mungkin ia sedang mencerna setiap kalimat ku tadi, dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tidak nak.. kalau kita sudah berusaha menepati nya, kenapa mengingkari janji itu, kita kan sudah berusaha, kalau memang takdir tidak berkenan kita bisa berbuat apa" jawab eomma ku lembut

"Aku akan berusaha Sungmin hyung, agar aku bisa menepati janji itu hyung," gumamku

**SOMEONE POV**

"Tuhan, jika memang firasatku ini benar, aku ingin anakku menepati janji nya tuhan" lirih eomma Kyuhyun

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Sungmin hyung" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telingku

"Hyung" Aku pun terbelalak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipiku, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajahku dan perlahan menautkan bibir tebal nya menuju bibir ku dan reflek aku memejamkan mataku menikmati aktifitas(?) ini

"Oh god… first kiss ku" lonjak ku dalam hati

"Saranghae Minnie-ah" ujarnya tulus lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja yang masih mematung mencerna apa yang terjadi.

SKIP TIME

Semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun mencium ku, dan menyatakkan cinta padaku, ia tak terlihat lagi di hadapanku perasaan ku mulai tidak enak. Apa ia gugup bertemu dengan ku, atau jangan-jangan dia- ahhh tidak-tidak buang jauh-jauh fikiran mu itu Sungmin..

**1****month****later**

"AAHHHH JINJJA AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN INI SEMUA" batinku mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, sudah satu bulan ini Kyuhyun bak ditelan bumi, dia tidak sekolah, sms tidak pernah, menelpon ku tidak pernah, pihak sekolah memilih bungkam soal Kyuhyun, teman-teman sekelas nya pun heran, mengapa Kyuhyun menghilang dan apa yang menyebabkan ia begitu.

**2 month later**

Keputusan ku sudah bulat aku ingin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dan memastikkan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah selama ini, aku heran tidak ada satupun teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang tau alamat Kyuhyun, dan bodohnya agi aku tak pernah bertanya sama sekali di mana rumah nya semenjak berkenalan dengannya, namun untungnya pihak sekolah mau membocorkan alamat rumah Kyuhyun pada ku.

Sesampainya di alamat yang diberikan kepala sekolah tadi, betapa terkejut nya aku melihat kerubunan orang memakai baju serba hitam dengan raut wajah sedih, di sini firasatku sudah tidak enak langsung saja ku bergegas berlari ke rumah Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikkan tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarku.

"Ahjumma, siapa yang meninggal?" tanyaku khawatir pada salah satu tamu, aku tau di rumah Kyuhyun ini ada yang meninggal terlihat jelas dengan karangan bunga kematian dari berbagai pihak yang menghiasi rumah Kyuhyun, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan ku SIAPA YANG MENINGGAL. Ahjumma itu tak membalas nya ia hanya menunjukkan ku ke arah pintu masuk kediaman keluarga CHO

Akupun berlari menuju ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Seketika tubuh ku melemas, otot-otot tubuhku seakan hilang entah kemana, mataku melihat dengan jelas foto siapa yang terpampang di peti yang ada di hadapan ku "KYUHYUN" lirih ku tak terasa cairan bening perlahan menetes dari mata foxy ku aku menangis dihadapan peti itu

"KYUHYUN-AH…HIKSS KATAKAN SEMUA INI LELUCON MU…. HIKSS HIKS.. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU KAN KAU INGAT HIKSS.. HIKSS KAU BOHONG KYUHYUN-AH.. KAU BOHONG… HIKSS HIKS.." Tangis ku pecah memecah keheningan yang tercipta di kediaman Kyuhyun, aku tidak percaya sangat tidak percaya sosok yang kurindukkan selama ber bulan-bulan kini sudah tertutupkan peti, tak bergerak seolah membeku, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku Tuhan kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai, orang yang pertama kali memberikanku arti apa itu sesungguhnya kasih sayang..

"Neo Sungmin-ssi" sapa suara yang terdengar, sangat parau aku yakin ahjumma ini habis menangis

"N…ne.. ahjumma saya Sungmin, Kyu..Kyuhyun hikss hikss bisa tolong jelaskan padaku kumohon hikss hikss" tagisku kembali pecah saat menyebut nama 'Kyuhyun' orang yang telah merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik.

"Saya eomma Kyuhyun, saya akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu tapi nanti setelah acara pemakaman Kyuhyun selesai" ujar eomma Sungmin padaku

Setelah pemakaman Kyuhyun perasaanku kini sangat kalut, bagaimana bisa begini, kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini, diriku masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun meninggalkanku secepat ini.

"Sungmin-ah.." panggil eomma Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di balkon rumah Kyuhyun

"igeo, surat untuk mu" ujar eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat beramplop pink

"Ini apa ahjumma?" tanyaku

"Sebaiknya kau bukan dan bacalah"

Akupun membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya"

_**Dear my Minnie:**_

_**Annyeong My Minnie, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja, aku minta maaf Minnie benar-benar minta maaf atas waktu itu aku lancang menciummu dan menyatakkan perasaanku secara tiba-tiba, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa menyatakkan cinta padamu suatu saat nanti, aku juga minta maaf mengenai diriku yang menghilang entah kemana, sebenarnya aku menghilang karena aku ingin berjuang aku ingin berusaha agar bisa menepati janji ku menemani mu di acara kelulusan nanti, tapi ku rasa janji itu tidak bisa kutepati Minnie-ah… Tuhan mungkin lebih menyayangiku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi mu, aku sangat-sangat menyayangi, mencintaimu, merindukanmu, kau percaya kan Minnie-ah? Kau pasti marah kan Minnie.. marahlah aku tau aku namja pengecut.. tapi kumohon satu hal, jangan pernah menangisi ku, jangan pernah bersedih karena ku, cukup cukup aku melihat mu tersiksa dengan keadaan hidup mu selama ini, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat mu merasakan kebahagiaan bukan kesedihan jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi.. jika kau tidak ingin bahagia karena orang tuamu… makan berbahagialah karena aku, aku yakin kamu bisa bahagia tanpaku Minnie. Oh ya Minnie aku punya hadiah untuk mu, hadiah nya minta di eomma ku ya..  
aku bole jujur Minnie-ah.. ciuman ku itu juga ciuman pertama ku loh hehehhh  
sudah dulu ya Minnie, kalau kangen Kyunie mu ini, tatap lah langit di bukit belakang sekolah, aku janji aku juga akan menatap mu walau jarak kita sangat jauh.. walau tidak bisa kau lihat dengan mata, aku bisa kau rasakan melalui perasaan mu Minnie…  
SARANGHAE MY MINNIE :***_

_**FROM: YOUR KYUNIE**_

Air mataku tak terbendung lagi, aku menangis Kyu. Aku menangis karena mu karna aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku, tapi apa sekarang, kau pergi tanpa pamit, kau memberikan aku ciuman pertama mu sekaligus ciuman terakhir dari mu kau kejam Kyuhyun-ah….

"Boleh aku cerita sebentar Sungmin-ah.." aku pun menangguk

"Sebenarnya-"

**SUNGMIN POV end#**

**AUTHOR POV**

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyuhyun-ah… apa tidak sebaiknya eomma beritahu Sungmin bahwa kau terbaring di sini nak" tanya eomma Kyuhyun, pada anaknya yang terbaring lemah

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak ingin membuat Sungmin menangis lagi" eomma Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat keadaan anak semata wayang nya itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya

"Tuhan lindungilah putraku, berikanlah dia kesempatan untuk menepati janji nya kumohon Tuhan" batin eomma Kyuhyun menangis sambil menggenggam tangan putranya

"Kyu.. kau harus kuat kau harus berjuang untuk eomma dan Sungmin kyu.." lirih eomma Kyuhyun

"Eomma.." sahut Kyuhyun lemah

"Apa sayang, kau ingin apa?" jawab eomma Kyuhyun

"Nanti setelah aku tiada aku mau eomma memberikan ini pada Sungmin ne eomma.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil memberikan sepucuk surat dan kaset DVD kepada eomma nya

"Tidak chagi.. kau pasti sembuh.. pasti nak… " eomma Kyuhyun menangis

"Eomma.. aku sudah berusaha eomma… tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi.. aku janji akan menjaga eomma dan Sungmiin walau tempat kita bebeda ne eomma jangan menangis lagi"

"Eomma, Kyu sudah capek… aku ingin tidur eomma, maaf~" tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun pun menutup mata nya dan seketika alat pendeteksi jantung di sampingnya berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"KYUHYUN-AH.. IREONNA CHAGI HIKSS"

**FLASHBACK END#**

**AUTHOR POV end#**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit **Meningitis** yaitu radang membran pelindung sistem syaraf pusat. Penyakit ini dapat disebabkan oleh mikroorganisme, kanker yang diidap Kyuhyun sejak lama. Meningitis adalah penyakit serius karena letaknya dekat otak dan tulang belakang, sehingga dapat menyebabkan kerusakan kendali gerak, pikiran, bahkan kematian. Dan itu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, dank au tau setelah ia bertemu dengan mu ia banyak menceritakan tentang dirimu, kau membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya, ia menjadi semangat menjalani hidup nya, sebenarnya ia sudah divonis sejak dulu oleh dokter, dan semenjak itu Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam, tapi itu tidak terjadi lagi setelah ia berteman denganmu, aku berterima kasih padamu, karena setidak nya kau memberikan kenangan-kenangan terindah dalam hidup Kyuhyun" jelas eomma Kyuhyun, aku pun tertegun tak henti-hentinya air mata ini keluar dari mataku

"Jinjja ahjumma, aku juga berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena telah membuatku seperti ini, anakmu hebat ahjumma" ujar ku, eomma Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum

"Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit ia membuatkan mu lagu, dan merekam nya dan kuharap kau bisa melihatnya sekarang" ucap eomma Kyuhyun

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin pun menyetel kaset DVD dari eomma Kyuhyun.

_Saranghaedo doenayo. Hagopeunmal inneunde  
Naeipsuri mugeowo danhanbeondo motaetdeon naemaeumi haneunmal_

_Meoreojigoisseoyo. Motdahanmarinneunde. Geudaeyeo~  
Gaseumeuro samkin geumare babocheoreom naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo._

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

_Gwaenchantago malhaeyo. Yeogijigeum isseoyo. Geudaeyeo~  
Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo meongideureo naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo_

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

_Seotunnauisarang algoinnayo.  
Doraseoneun geudaelbomyeo maldomotago nauinameun sarangeul maeume modu dameulkke_

_Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Ttakhanbeon michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo_

_Geudaeege jeonhaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo  
Saranghamnida. Geuriunsaram_

"Judul lagu ini JUST ONCE Minnie… bagaimana, kau suka SARANGHAE MY MINNIE" ujar Kyuhyun di layar TV ku setelah lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan oleh nya

Ternyata isi kaset itu adalah rekaman Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan piano, sambil menyanyikan lagu ciptaanya yang ia beri judul "just once"

TES…

TES…

Air mata Sungmin tak terbendung lagi ia menangis, lagi-lagi ia mengingat akan masa-masa dulu pertemuan pertama nya dengan Kyuhyun

"Aku berjanji Kyunie.. setelah ini aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku akan bahagia, bahagia karena permintaan mu Kyunie, Kyunnie aku benar-benar merindukanmu, nado saranghae My Kyunnie" lirih Sungmin

Tanpa Sungmin tau ada sosok yang tengah tersenyum ke arah nya, sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih, wajahnya putih pucat "Aku juga merindukan mu Minnie… terimakasih karena telah membiarkan ku mencintai mu, berbahagialah karena aku" lalu sosok itu hilang begitu saja dari kamar Sungmin.

**END~~~~~~~**

**Hwaaaa ternyata sad ending….. TT_TT**

**Mian bagi yang gak suka ending nya, ini FF pertama ku yang sad ending loh… Untuk tulisan yang di bold dan dicetak miring itu surat nya Kyuhyun, dan tulisa yang dicetak miring aja itu ceritanya Kyuhyun lagi nyanyi sambil piano ^^**

**Sebenarnya FF ini udah sempet dipublish kemarin, cuman waktu aku baca ulang masih banyak typo ternyata -_-**

**Ini udah aku edit sebagian dari jalan ceritanya, mian kalau masih kurang memuaskan**

**Bagi yang udah baca REVIEW nya jagan lupa ya…. **

**Annyeong ^o^**


End file.
